


Sensuous Secret

by Holochan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Friendship/Love, Jealous Alec Lightwood, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Alec Lightwood, Oblivious Magnus Bane, POV Alec, Pining Alec Lightwood, Sappy, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holochan/pseuds/Holochan
Summary: He didn’t know what was happening now, their eyes locked and time froze. He saw Magnus wet his lips and out of reflex he did the same, hunger boiling in the pit of his stomach. What he wanted to do for so long, since he first laid eyes on him, desire fluttered in his chest all he wanted was to jump into his lap and kiss his best friend to death.Oh No He can't.*************Aka when Alec is Madly in love with his best friend and Magnus is oblivious as fuck, of course they would work it out because hell its Malec.I suck at summaries #sorrynotsorry





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my First attempt at writing anything except for my past college essays so be gentle!! 
> 
> I hope you'll like this work  
> thanks so much 
> 
> Happy Reading  
> <3

If Alexander Lightwood had an ounce of doubt about his sexuality that doubt was out the window after meeting Magnus Bane.

It was not easy for Alec to grow up within an uptight family, where father dearest is a control freak who ended up being a cheating asshole who demands perfection. Even almost failing a subject was not tolerated, let alone being attracted to men, But that got out of the way very quickly after his supposedly love affair got blown up over his face. So Alec's mother got a divorce and took charge of her own life as well as her kids'. Life was giving Alec a break. Finally.

But that didn't take too long before it got back knocking the air out of his lungs when a certain out of the world angel stepped into their home. His neck, the first thing Alec saw. The stranger had his head tilted back laughing a carefree laugh that pulled at Alec' heart strings. His hair was spiked up, perfectly done with a bunch of red colored strands at the front. Red was definitely his new favourite color, Jesus.

Alec was lost daydreaming until he was brought back from his thoughts with a snap of fingers, perfectly manicured fingers, lean tall fingers, caramel fingers. Very talented fingers he bets … wait what?

"Alec," Izzy called.

But he stood there speechless, he never felt like this before, as if this man right here was all he needed to survive.

Eventually he came back to land and blinked repeatedly and stuttered, "uh..umm..i-i-yes Izzy, I'm fine, why?"

“What?!” Izzy raised one eyebrow at him. "Alec, are you okay big brother? You look flustered." 

He was out of words, and he wished his sister would salvage the situation, so when there wasn't any answer she clapped her hands and continued. Oh thank Goodness. 

"This is Magnus, he is a senior in our high school. We met in the cafeteria. He noticed the Prada bag you got me on my birthday, and he went nuts over it, and when i told him my brother got it for me, he insisted on meeting I quote "this fashionista who got you the bag of my dreams.” I tried to convince him that you are definitely NOT a fashionista, and that Clary helped you with it, because, well, um...It's you, but he wouldn't take no for an answer."

All Alec heard was 'This is Magnus', and this said Magnus didn't say a single word, eyes fixed on Alec, looking him up and down with a smirk on his face .. Those eyes, almond shaped chocolate eyes with cute little eyebrows. Wait, is that a beauty mark above his eyebrow? Damn.

Alec reached out for him to shake his hand, palm sweating. "hello, I'm Alexander .. Alex .. Alec .. I go by Alec." Get it together Lightwood, Alec thought.

Magnus grabbed his hand and his whole body jolted electricity, and Alec winced. Magnus didn't say a word to him, and Alec thought it weird, but simultaneously erotic. Well, that name alone was Erotic. Focus. He just kept staring and Izzy called out from the kitchen. Magnus passed right by his side and leaned in and whispered.

"Alexander huh, interesting." 

Hearing his full name, shivers ran through Alec's body, a husky sexy voice was all he needed to seal his coffin, Alec was royally screwed.

 

After that awkward first meeting and total embarrassment on Alec’s behalf, they hit it off pretty well. Apparently Magnus moved to Brooklyn a month ago due to his parents new business practice. He was 17 years, same age as Alec, and that was not the only thing they had in common. There was also the majority of classes both in their senior year, and their love for Game of Thrones.

“Damn it, you are not serious. Tyrion doesn’t have a normal size penis for the last freaking time,” Alec deadpanned.

“Alexanderrrrr, how would you know, have you seen one before?” Magnus said, amused.

“You haven’t either, I know it. Just don’t go there!” Alec said with a glare.

“I can always try, munchkin.” Nudging Alec’s nose with his index finger.

“No!” 

“Sweet cheeks?” 

“Enough with the ridiculous pet names, Magnus. Now let's watch the damn episode.”

And with that Magnus hit play, and they went on with their Game of Thrones marathon.

Oddly for Alec, Magnus was quite happy to be his friend and spend time with him. That foreign sensation of admiration, as Alec eloquently put it, was growing bigger and bigger and Magnus was to blame for that. It was inhuman to be that gorgeous and have no flaw. Not that he is biased, no he is NOT.

Magnus was absolutely smart with no effort what so ever. He wasn’t just a beautiful man, he was also very compassionate, loving, extremely loyal and charming. Alec knew after their long nights of texting and bonding that he wanted to pursue a career in design and fashion, he could actually see him in the future with a brand mark in his name, a total fashion icon, and he would absolutely fit in, with his elusive self, lean chiseled figure and over the top wardrobe.

 

Magnus : How about a mohawk? I can pull it off right?

Alexander : Good morning to you too Mags 

Magnus : Yes, good morning Alec, now what do you think?

Alexander : About?

Magnus : The Bane-Hawk

Alexander : Excuse me?

Magnus : That's what i’ve decided to call it because i would own that shit

Alexander : It's too early for me to deal with this..Again..

Magnus : This friendship is literally over

Alexander : Why do you even want to get a haircut? You just had one two weeks ago, an unnecessary one may i add, your hair is perfect

Magnus : I think that’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me alexander, i’m touched, i’m panting, alexander lightwood is human after all !!

Alexander : I take it back

 

Magnus : *gasp* 

 

Alexander : Drama queen, i’ll see you in half an hour, the usual spot?

Magnus : Yes see you darling

Alec crooned as he sat back in the car seat on his way to school, he couldn’t wipe off that stupid grin off his face, even if his life depended on it. Izzy was making it worse by gawking at him, there was a high chance that she was in on his crush on Magnus, but he didn’t want to talk about it. Ever.

 

Magnus : It's saturday night what are you planning?

 

Alexander : Homework, help Izzy with her hair, more studying

 

Magnus : WILD

 

Alexander : I’m an animal, i know

Alexander : What about you!

 

Magnus : Party!! Imasu’s place!

 

And there it was.

The pang of hurt that crossed through Alec’s entire body.

Having no friends besides his siblings and Magnus wasn't his fault. He blamed his zero social skills, but having a crush on your best friend and watching from afar while people were trying to claw themselves in him was totally his fault. He was scared of losing him if he voiced his feelings, everyday along the way Alec was falling more and more in a blissful pit of love with him, and Magnus would never feel something for Alec, he was way out of his league. So Alec would take what he could get from him, and if being a friend was all he got, he would cope with his own heart. 

 

That was why he didn’t come out to Magnus yet, he didn’t want to be on the spot. It was all about Magnus, not him, and he prefered it that way. They never talked about sex either, he would just cringe whenever the subject was brought up. Probably Magnus thought Alec was asexual, that was what his family thought at first before he came out to them. Not because he didn’t like to talk about it, that didn’t mean it wasn’t on his mind, because it was, on his mind, that is, all the time. Magnus in very inappropriate situations, bendy situations. Hard and very bendy situations.  
It took him a lot to respond to Magnus’ text, but with a forced unnecessary smile he wrote,

 

Alexander : I hate you, you make me look like a prude

 

Magnus : Darling, you ARE a prude, and you love me

 

Oh god..

 

Alexander : No i don’t

 

Magnus : Resistance is futile alexander

 

Alexander : I.. whatever..

 

There was no escaping this, him.

 

 

There was this rooted feeling deep within his chest. Alec was certain even after six months of knowing Magnus, that what he felt wasn’t going away.It took an enormous amount of energy to exist with this emotion, he didn’t want to put a label on it yet, in an attempt to make it fade away, and perhaps it would. Please let it go away.

 

Across the cafeteria, there he was, the bane of his existence, quite literally, surrounded by friends or wannabe friends. They never talked about their dating life, at least Magnus’s dating life and Alec’s non existing one. At first it was Magnus who brought it up and after an hour of uncomfortable silence and cringy conversation they subconsciously agreed not to bring it up ever again and they hadn't, until now.. 

Alec knew Magnus had been in relationships, several for that matter. It didn't make him jealous. No, Not one bit. But knowing about Magnus’s dating history feels less real, as for seeing it with though he wouldn’t know what would happen. Unfortunately it was happening right now.

 

Standing in line, holding his tray, looking over his Magnus, Alec caught sight of Imasu─hat golden boy with forest green eyes and a body of a wrestler. He was Hot, there was no denying that, but not anywhere nearly as hot as Magnus, and Alec would fight anyone who said otherwise, as if anyone would, even a blind person wouldn’t.

Imasu slid his hands smoothly around Magnus’s narrow waist, rested his head on his broad shoulder and swiftly kissed his cheek. Alec nearly dropped his plate, he felt a surging pain cut through his heart, he was bleeding invisible tears from what he was seeing. Because he was looking at Magnus in another man’s arms, and every attempt at denying his feelings for his best friend were now ashes. 

He was definitely and unrecoverably in love with Magnus. 

And he could never have that.

 

A pang of pain made him gasp. “I can never have that, have him,” he whispered.

Fighting off tears prickling at the corner of his eyes Alec quietly slid from the crowd and got to class. A message in his phone got his attention when he took his seat.

 

Magnus : Alexander, ep 5 tonight need to know what happens to jon freaking snow 

 

With a pained sigh Alec locked his phone and mumbled, “And I need to know what's happening to me.”

 

Alec was an attractive guy─very handsome, clear porcelain skin that couldn’t hide a blush for the life of it, black raven untamed hair, always looks messy, so why bother with it, big hazel eyes framed by unfair thick lashes, and plump pink lips, with a built body that he worked very hard for. That was his thing with Jace. They could disagree on anything except the gym. His adoptive brother had a very troubled childhood, but when his parents took him in, he felt like family from the get go. He and Izzy were Alec’s rock, he loved them very dearly. So he knew he was a looker, and he was confident with his body, and he embraced his sexuality. That didn’t mean he had been in a date, like ever. 

 

Hell, he wasn’t even looking. He knew what he wanted. He never wanted anything like he wanted him. 

 

Magnus.

 

Breaking contact and crossing his legs, Magnus pulled Alec’s duvet up his neck and chewed on the sleeves of his pajamas, looking at Alec with the most adorable puppy eyes you can ever imagine. And Alec, well he already knew he gave in, he would go to hell on foot to bring Magnus Satan himself, if he asked. No exaggeration, Alec was Fucking whipped.

 

“OH, for fuck sake spill,” Alec said with a faux frown.

“So vulgar, Alexander,” Magnus said with a hand on his heart. “What do you like about me most?”

Your neck, you lips, how would they feel on me? Your legs, how strong they would be clutching around me, eyes, when you look right through my soul..

Wait..

Alec panicked. Oh God He Knows. So with a fake smile, he asked, “What brought this on Mags!?”

Magnus rolled his eyes and crossed his hands on his lap, a wary expression on his face, which Alec couldn’t decipher. “I-I want to.. um .. i-if .. i nee.. Alexander ..“ 

What was going on, Magnus never stuttered, and he was blushing. Why?

Alec could hear Magnus’ heavy breath and his hooded eyes peering at him with an intense look, and suddenly he was very aware of their surroundings, a dim light entering from the window accentuating Magnus’s ethereal face, his cheekbones.

His delicious looking lips. Oh No.

That was it, Alec couldn’t look away now, he could feel Magnus’ presence by his side, heat pooling from him, making his heart flutter. 

The air was charged with invisible electricity, and all Alec wanted this second, was to taste his lips and draw in the feel of them moving against his. He was leaning closer, his body acting on his own, drawn to Magnus like a moth to flames, he could feel his heart banging against his rib cage, begging for salvation, begging for those perfect set of lips, and he could almost feel them, only a breath away from his.

 

And Izzy happened.

“Magnus are you spending the night? Because, if you are, I need you to do my eyeliner, yours is alw-” she stopped when she saw a very uncomfortable Magnus stumble away from the bed.

Damn it, what happened? What was that?  
You made him uncomfortable, that's what happened, congratulations, you asshole.

“I-I- No I’m going home. I’m waiting on some news. I need to be there tonight,” he finally replied.

“What news?” Alec mustered every ounce of stability he had in his shaky body.

After a couple of seconds of silence, he decided not to dwell on it. Or maybe he should.

“Magnus tell me!” he asked, fear echoing in his voice.

 

Life could be cruel sometimes, and finally, when Alec thought that life gave him a break, he was so fucking wrong, because it was all too good to be true. 

 

He shouldn’t have asked, he shouldn’t have dwelled on it.

 

If only he hadn’t pushed.

 

 

All the sound Alec could hear besides his uncontrollable sobs, was the front door shutting. All he could think about was that Magnus was going away, to another country far away from pathetic Alec. Yes, he was pathetic and a fucking coward.

When Magnus threw the news of him being accepted in THE designers school in Paris at him, the only thing he did was nod, and when Magnus asked him if he was okay with him going, he said totally, fucking totally, what? 

God.Damn.It.  
It was a once in a lifetime opportunity, I mean, a full scholarship to every design student’s dream university, it couldn’t get better than that. Alec always believed in Magnus, in his talent, he had a spirit of an artist and it was his time to shine, but 4 years were too much to bear, and the uncertainty in Magnus’s eyes made it harder. 

Why did Alec had to be such a coward? 

Because there wasn’t anything to it, that’s why. Magnus was going to Paris for 4 years, he was not ruining his possible career over a high school fling. A fling, it was an almost kiss, barely anything. It Absolutely meant nothing to Magnus. 

Did it?

 

“Hello darling!” Magnus greeted at the school entrance.

“Hi Magnus, what’s up?” Alec asked with a still shaky voice, hoping it would go unnoticed.

“Guess what? The papers went through and everything is set up. I’m leaving Saturday.”

 

See.. It didn’t.

 

“Oh, that’s two days from now.” Alec felt like crying, but he refrained himself from doing so. 

“They have a different year programming schedule and they start on Monday,” he said with an enthusiastic voice and a dazzling smile. Alec was going to miss that. So Fucking Much.

“We still didn’t get our degree here yet. How are you-” But Magnus cut him short mid-sentence. 

“Do you not want me to go, Alexander?” Oh My God Alexander.. Fuck. “Principle Herondale got in touch with the school, and they arranged that stuff. I can’t be bothered, man. I’m only thinking that I’m leaving in two days to a foreign country with no acquaintances whatsoever.”

A playful smirk found its place on Alec’s lips. “Do you even speak French, Mags?”

“Est-ce que tu me plaisantes, Alexandre? J’ai parlé français avant ta naître,” Magnus answered, with a proud grin.

Alec was fucking weak. All he understood was the sexy way his name sounded in French, it did things to him, things he needed to take care of, when he was alone, preferably in a shower, to avoid any mess. 

Yes.

To avoid The Mess.

“Sorry what was that?” was all Alec could come up with from his wiped brain.

“I said: Are you kidding me, Alexander? I spoke French before you were born.” 

Alec rolled his eyes and let out a huff. “We are the same age, Magnus!”

“Technicalities,” was all Magnus said, turning on his heels and heading for the school’s office.

 

He couldn’t see him leave nor drive him to the airport. Alec didn’t do well with goodbyes, he never had. So when Saturday came, he found himself at Magnus’s doorsteps fidgeting with a small gift box, trying not to make a fool out of himself. Did he think about the almost kiss? Oh my god. Yes, every second of every day. But did he pursue it or bring it up? No, it wasn’t the same for Magnus as it was for him, and now he was leaving.

Alec didn’t want to complicate things more than they already were, or make things awkward. It was hard enough missing Magnus, at least he would have his best friend with him, texting and chatting as they always did. He wouldn’t risk that, he couldn’t survive it if he did. 

He needed him. 

Magnus stepped in front of him in all his glory, and Alec was taking him in. He was looking more beautiful than ever, hair fluffy and loose over his ears and forehead, makeup free face perfect as ever. Young, vulnerable, comfy clothes for that long flight. After a clearing of the throat, Alec looked up to look into his eyes again, hearing his parents calling for him, Magnus looked lost, so Alec stepped forward.

Do what you came here to do.

“I got you something, but don’t open it until you get on the plane. And no, it’s not a bomb.”

 

“Unfortunately, I’m sure nothing would top that, though,” he said with his usual ease. 

 

“Promise me nothing will change. I don’t want to wake up to a silent phone, Mags.”

With that Magnus gave a firm nod, his eyes shining and lips trembling. Alec was a mess of nerves, he couldn’t take this anymore.

 

So he surged forward, crushing Magnus into a hug, drinking him in. He could never imagine living without him. God he was suffocating, and Magnus was the air he needed to live.   
How long before the hug became too much? e had no idea and he didn’t give a flying fuck, to be honest. he gave himself this, even once.

Only now.

 

After a long walk home, contemplating reasons to live now that the love of his life was gone to another continent, to much more interesting and glamorous people. He didn’t even notice when tears started falling from his sore eyes, feeling a set of hands cradle his face and a sweet smell of perfume, he would recognize anywhere: Izzy. 

“Alec, hey big brother, are you okay?” she asked, concern written all over her features.

A choked sob broke out of him. “No Iz, not anymore.”

After a while he finally calmed down. Head in his sister's’ lap, she was threading her fingers through his raven locks. And he wondered how Magnus’s fingers would feel in his hair, or his thighs under his cheek. A ping brought him back to reality, and he grabbed his phone and stared for a while.

 

Magnus : I will never take it off, ever. I promise Alexander 

 

A small smile found its way to his lips and his heart eased a bit. He Promised.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the comments, here is another chapter!!
> 
> Enjoy <3
> 
> happy reading !!

It had been a month of Magnus hiatus, and Alec was dragging his corpse around, trying to live. It sounded pretty depressing, but he was fucking suffering. The texts helped, though, and the late night calls for Magnus at least, because time difference sucked, and those 6 hours; they were not very convenient.

Alec signed up for law enforcement, he wanted to be a detective. He was a protector by nature, he felt like he had a sense of duty to protect and help, he had the figure and the height and the brains for it, and he would look very sexy in a uniform, as Magnus put it.

Alexander : Mags, detectives don’t wear uniforms they wear suits 

Magnus : You would look definitely edible in a suit

Alexander : Oh My God, you are shameless 

Magnus : No, sorry i’m Magnus

Alexander : Grow up 

Magnus : I’m 19 now so shut it 

Alexander : Hey!!

Magnus : Darling, it's 1am, my eyes are sore and i have an early class wish me a good night

Alexander : good night mags :)

Magnus : Good night alexander, good luck with your first day :)

 

It was only 7pm at Alec’s, and he was going through his stuff one last time, tomorrow was his first day at the academy and he heard it was a pain. But he was tough, he could take it, he just wanted to achieve his goal and be the best detective he could be. Training and studies were going to be hard, but it was going to be all worth it in the end. Or, at least, he hoped so.

 

Magnus : will you still be my friend if i get fat 

Alexander : what?

Magnus : Will you still be my friend (if) when i get fat?

Alexander : I’m … why?!

Magnus : Because i’m getting there 

Alexander : Magnus what are you talking about 

Magnus : The croissant are delicious here and i have no time to work out so..

Alexander : Please save me God .. you won’t get fat and even if you do you’ll just be more .. squishy! 

Magnus : Alexander i’m swooning, catch me 

Alexander : No?

Magnus : Rude *huff*

Alexander : Did you just *huff* me ?

Magnus : Yes, i did 

Alexander : Astonishing 

Magnus : What is? My magnificent self?

Alexander : No, your ability to get me speechless 

Magnus : I’ll take that too 

Alexander : How is school, any design thief you want me to arrest for you 

Magnus : 1- arresting someone for me HOT 2- school is a pain, how about you?

Alexander : Can you not make an innuendo over .. anything, and school is a pain too

Magnus : Alexander no i can not, well it's been what 6 month in the academy at least tell me you made friends there

There was absolutely no reason whatsoever for Magnus to bring up the time he had gone without him, which was actually 7 months. Alec was very much aware of it. The hardest was laying at night, surrounded by strangers, and feeling more alone. The only thing that kept him company was his conversation with Magnus, which made him laugh and cry at the same time, because there were so many things he wished he could say.

“I don’t need friends, I want you”  
“I miss you”  
“Come back to me”

But he saids none.

 

The guys in the academy were quite a bunch; some of them could be really clingy, as in no-way-in-hell-you’ll-get-rid-of-me clingy. Simon was the clingiest of them all, and it was only Alec’s fucking luck that he got stuck with him during weapon assembling class, he never shuts up.

 

“So, Padawan, did you catch anything Mr. Garr-” 

“First, I have no idea what Padawan is. Second, I am pretty damn sure it's a Star Wars reference. Third, no, I don’t want to know. And last, please shut up, Simon,” Alec grumbles.

“Oh my god, we should totally do a Star Wars marath-”

“Lightwood, come here,” Mr. Garroway called, and Alec stiffened and missed his phone ringing.

 

When he got back, he took a look at his phone, and he found a received call, 40 seconds long, what? Before he got the chance to ask, a very annoying voice made a noise.

“This dude called, he was asking for you. I told him-” Is he fucking joking?

“Why would you answer my pho-” Magnus’s ringtone cut him off and he answered right away. 

“Mags, hey.”

“Oh Alexander, apparently you made friends after all. Who was that?”

“My boyfriend,” Alec blurted out.

Not even Alec knew what came over him in that moment. Was it an opportunity to see what Magnus’s reaction would be like? If he would even care, if there was anything there, deep inside?  
A laugh struck his ears and brought him back from his own thoughts. 

He was laughing?  
Wow!

“Really Alec? I feel so fucking special right now, thank you.” And with that angry statement he hung up before Alec got the chance to answer.

What? Was he mad? And Alec? Not Alexander?   
Oh, he was mad.

A flicker of hope rose within Alec’s chest, and it soon crashed after he read the text in front of him.

Magnus : That’s how you come OUT to me, over a CALL, telling me about your BOYFRIEND, after all i’ve confined to you, all those nights pouring my heart out in front of you. Well i’m done with you Lightwood, fuck.

His vision got blurry, and his fingers were trembling. He could forget about writing a text now. He couldn't even press the call button at the first try. 

He fucked up.

By the fifth time calling and no answer, his nerves were much calmer, so he wrote him a text.

Alexander : Magnus i’m sorry i didn’t mean for it to go this way, look he’s not even my boyfriend i don’t know why i said that. I’ve been wanting to tell you for so long but i didn’t know how, please Mags answer me

Magnus : How about ‘hey magnus i’m bi or gay or pan’ i don’t even know, you know everything about me Alec

Alexander : It’s gay 

Alexander : And please stop calling me Alec 

Alexander : Fuck i’m sorry 

Alexander : Mags

Magnus : If only i’ve known 

Alexander : What?

Magnus : Fuck Alec .. i can’t right now please give me some space 

Alexander : Talk to me magnus please, what tell me..

Magnus : I can’t, bye Alec

Alexander : what ! Magnus come on i’m sorry talk to me 

 

Alec lost track of how many texts he wrote him, and calls turned to voice mail. He dreaded waking up, and he was right before: He truly couldn’t live without him. Days turned into weeks, into months. And the only way he could keep track on Magnus was through social media; he posted a lot, and he was having the time of his life. 

Never in Alec’s life he would have imagined that coming out to Magnus Bane, who flaunted his bi-ness around, would result in a fight. Well, hiding that you are gay from you best friend, who trusted you with his deepest secrets, would do that to you. But Alec was sorry, and it was Magnus’s 20th birthday, and he wanted nothing but to be there for him.

He was on patrol training with a senior officer and they passed Taki’s. And, god, he felt so nostalgic right now. This was their place for cheap food and a nice game of pool, so against his better judgment he grabbed his phone and send a text.

 

Alexander : The truth is .. sometimes i miss you so much i can hardly stand it.

 

It wasn’t even 20 seconds later when he got an answer. With his heart jack-hammering in his chest he opened it. And his heart stopped.

Magnus : Alexander

Alec felt like a surge of energy crossed through him and he went for it.

 

Alexander : Magnus i was too much of a coward to tell you at first and suddenly i couldn’t wait for you to be back from Paris to tell you. Forgive me because i don’t think i can live like this.

Magnus : Like what?

Alexander : Without you.

Magnus : Me neither. I’m sorry i overreacted.

Oh my god, can’t breath.

Alexander : Happy birthday mags

Magnus : Thank you darling 

Magnus : So what are you doing alexander

Alexander : I’m on patrol training 

Magnus : sounds naughty ;)

Alexander : Don’t 

Magnus : And we’re back :D

 

They were back indeed, it was a long fight and they had some catching up to do, so they were busy telling each other stories of what happened during their time away, and Alec loved every bit of it. He missed him so much, it hurt, and he wanted him back. Confused or not, over the conversation they had making up, he wanted him back, and he didn’t want to cause any more sprites.

Scrolling through Instagram, totally not stalking Magnus’s timeline, he found a video posted only 5 hours ago. Waiting for it to work he activated the sound. Out of the blue a very sexy and perfect body came into view, with the tightest pants you have ever seen. They were nearly painted on, and flickers of light from well known rings gave away the dancer. It was Magnus dancing and twirling his hips to the music, and Alec stopped breathing. He was transfixed, mouth hanging open, maybe drooling, not that he would admit that. He was so gone, whipped, swiped off his feet, on cloud nine, you name it.

He was hypnotized.

He wanted to click on the heart to like it, but instead he pressed the comment icon, and there it was, staring at him, bringing him back to reality: A bunch of comments from a certain Camille. Curiosity got the best of him, so he clicked on her profile. Scrolling down, the first thing he set eyes on was a similar video to the one he found in Magnus’s timeline, so he held the screen to it and waited. Well, he shouldn’t. 

It was a video of Camille grinding her hips against Magnus’s, and his hands on her waist, and her titling her head back and kissing. It was awful. Fuck.

“I am not doing this to myself any more,” Alec decided. 

 

Magnus : Alexander, i’m bored entertain me 

Alexander : Really Magnus?

Magnus : can we facetime?

Alexander : Can’t, I’m out with friends 

Magnus : Okay call me when you get back 

Well, he never answered back, nor called.

 

Magnus : Alexander something is bothering you when i called you last night but i didn’t want to pressure you but darling, if you need to rant i’m here

Alexander : i appreciate it 

Magnus : Alexander...

Alexander : Yes 

Magnus : Alexander...

Alexander : Magnus .. so are we done calling each other’s names i need to head out

Magnus : okay i’m here if you need me 

 

I do, but i’m trying not to.

 

It had been 3 weeks and Alec felt distant enough to get himself back together. Living in a fantasy over a couple of texts wasn’t going to cut it for him, the real world was out there, and Magnus was living in it, living the real thing with Camille. I’m not doing this to myself anymore, he kept telling himself, so he went to hang out with his new academy buddies. Alec felt grounded among them, although he didn’t want to forget about Magnus.

 

He wanted to forget that he loves him.

 

Watching a show, called Shadowhunters, with Izzy and Jace, he heard a ping. It had been a week since he got a text from Magnus, and even though he wouldn’t admit it, he was eager to read it. Sue him.

 

Magnus : Hello alexander my plane just landed i’m heading home right now, it’s summer break i hope i get to see you. If you want that is. 

Well .. Alec’s whole being was shivering at the idea of seeing Magnus, after so long, 2 years, and after everything he went through. Maybe everything was going to be okay.

 

Alexander : I don’t think so, i’m sorry Magnus.

 

Or not.

 

“Absolutely not,” Alec stated.

Jace smirked and nudged Izzy’s side. “He’ll give up soon enough, don’t give yourself a headache, Iz.” 

Dropping the blanket, Alec stood up and grabbed his leather jacket, heading for the front door, mumbling a curse word under his breath. And before he reached the porch steps, Izzy was on his heels, sliding her hand in his. 

“What are you doing, Iz?” he asked, combing his other hand through his messy hair.

“I’m taking a walk with my big brother, why?” She smiled a knowing smile and flipped her hair. Now this was going to be painful. So they walked for awhile, no words exchanged. It was obvious what she wanted to talk about, but he dreaded that conversation, because he really couldn’t-

“He is leaving in a month, and it’s been a month since he got back, and you can’t find a way out of this dinner mum already-” 

“Izzy, I know. But I have my shit together now and-” he tried.

“Do you? Really? Have your shit together?” Air quoting shit, because she knew what he was trying to say. With a big sigh he asked her to forget it, and they walked back home in silence again.

 

Magnus had been back for a month, and since that text Alec didn’t hear from him again. He knew from Izzy that he was out with Catarina and Raphael all the time, catching up. It was so hard not to see him, but it would be harder to actually see him, be around him, feeling like this. He hadn’t gotten his shit back together. Who was he kidding? He was still miserable and head over heels for that man, and he was furious with him! There, he said it. He was mad at him. He was mad at him for being mean and not talking to him for two fucking months, not responding to his texts or calls, and then for making out with that girl. But his mum decided to host a welcome dinner for Magnus, she said she waited long enough for Alec to come to his senses, but it was just plain rude now. 

Alec shrugged off his jacket and threw himself on his bed, hands clasped behind his head and staring at the ceiling. Memories came back to him, of a certain flourish guy, of the first time he set his eyes on him, head back, cute wrinkles around his eyes while laughing, of the first time he breathed out Alec’s full name. Alec closed his eyes and bit his lower lip to stop it from trembling, a hand went to his chest over his heart, and he could feel it beating so hard he’d swear his hand was moving because of it. Was it always going to be like this for him? 

 

Alec was sweating, his hands were sweating, he felt a cold drop of sweat trailing down his warm neck. They were here, Magnus was here, downstairs, just a couple of steps away from him. He could smell him, or was it just in his head? But he needed to get this over with. It was just dinner with family. He could ignore him completely until the night was over. 

So heading down stairs, his heart started thrusting inside his chest. He could hear his own heartbeat in his ears, fingers trembling. He fisted his hands and let out a long breath before he entered the living room. As if he could sense him just as he passed the door, Magnus turned and locked eyes with him, and his whole body stopped working. Magnus looked better than ever, and Alec missed him. He wanted to run and throw himself in his arms and just tell him that he loved him, he loved him so much he couldn’t take it anymore. But he couldn’t do that. Magnus didn’t want him back and he was just a best friend. Once, that had been enough for Alec, but not anymore. So with a mask of carelessness he proceeded.

“Hello Mrs. Bane. How are you this fine evening?” Alec greeted Nadia with a hug, caressing her small, little back. He liked Magnus’s mum. She was so loving and caring.

“Ow Alec! Ever the polite one. It’s Nadia for you, my sweet child. I’m so happy to see you,”she said, with a beautiful smile on her face. She grabbed his shoulders and continued. “Oh my, look at you now, so strong!” And with a wink she passed him, to go to the kitchen, leaving him blushing and rubbing the back of his neck with a small “thank you Mrs. Bane.” 

Lifting his head he found himself alone in the living room with Magnus, he looked at him, he was staring right back at him and he remembered the first time he saw him, his ever so mysterious and mesmerizing eyes, he couldn’t look away from him he opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out, he did it again and still, silence, and Magnus was rooted in his place, his eyes burning through Alec’s soul. Then Magnus moved, he was heading towards him, eyes set in determination now he was two steps away and Alec’s heart rate quickened, he could almost feel the heat radiating from Magnus’s body so closed his eyes waiting, for what about to happen he didn’t know what but he’s waiting, he’ll take anything Magnus gives him but then he felt the cold air around him again, he opened him eyes and, nothing, he was alone in the room, again.

 

Dinner went well, the whole family exchanging words and swapping stories with each other, laughing at silly things and Alec couldn’t get one piece of food into his stomach let alone speak. He didn’t hear Magnus speak neither.

“Magnus are you alright sweetheart you didn’t say a word throughout the whole dinner, and there we thought you’ll be telling us about your time in Paris”. Alec’s mum asked with a fork in her hand.

Clearing his throat, Magnus looked around the table, his eyes settling on Alec he wiped his mouth with a tissue and stood up breathing out “excuse me” leaving the house.

Alec could see that everyone was looking at him, his mum nudging her head towards the front door, Magnus’s mum giving him a sympathetic smile, Izzy and Jace glaring at him so he got up and grabbed his phone and keys and was out the door in a second.

Walking down to the car parked in front of their house Alec knocked on the window of the passenger’s seat where Magnus was sitting, he tilted his head to the side and questioned with his hand ‘what do you want’, Alec rolled his eyes and circled the car and slid in the driver’s seat.

“Magnu-” Alec started but got cut off by Magnus’s threatening hand.

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” He sounded disappointed.

With a sigh Alec mumbled, “I don’t know”. Then Magnus kicked the glove compartment and huffed, “He doesn’t know”.

Alec needed to keep his chill, his lungs filled themselves in air and his heart pumped blood straight to his ears, noises in the street became a blur and people faceless, he needed to settle down or he’ll ruin everything, he was a hair away from confessing his feelings, he had never seen him so angry before.

“You didn’t even come to see me when i got back, do I mean so little to you Alec.” voice full of sorrow, desperation and anger, Alec jerked his head up for the first time and looked at him, he had a knee up his chest elbow rested on it head in his hand.

What was he talking about, he meant everything to him. 

“You‘re wrong, I-I- .. I can’t do this.” Alec stated.

He didn’t know what was happening now, their eyes locked and time froze. He saw Magnus wet his lips and out of reflex he did the same, hunger boiling in the pit of his stomach. What he wanted to do for so long, since he first laid eyes on him, desire fluttered in his chest and all he wanted to do was to jump into his lap and kiss his best friend to death. Best friend.

His friend.

That thought choked what was piling in him in mere seconds, he was ruining everything by giving in to his fucking desires, he was ruining his friendship for what, a rejection, he needed to get a grip. Magnus must have noticed his dilemma, because he cleared his throat and asked.

“What is it that you can’t do anymore! Be my friend, well news flash for you, you stopped a long time ago” he could hear him suck in a breath and fist his hands in his sides. “So if you have nothing more to say please get out of the car, Alec” 

Oh no, that’s it how could he say that, i’ve always been a friend. A good damn best friend.

Furious, something in Alec snapped and he spat. “You’ve got some nerve Magnus, you are the one who ignored me for two fucking months, not even answering my calls or text”. It all came back crashing on him like a pile of cement and he just got it out, gripping the steering wheel, he didn’t think of what was he saying, it was a straight path, from his brain to his mouth no filter what so ever. “I needed you, you promised me, you promised nothing would change, and you left me, did I mean so little to you? Crying myself to sleep waiting everyday for you to answer me, to forgive me and .. and .. just-um-” his cheeks were wet by now and he didn’t know what he was saying or what Magnus was expecting to hear. He didn’t know what came over him.

He opened the door and ran, he just ran, he didn’t want to deal with this anymore, this feeling leaving his insides hollow.

He just wanted him to forgive him and just come back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst!! 
> 
> So what now Guys!   
> Love to know your thoughts and favourite lines!!
> 
> thank you H my lovely beta <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it another chapter?   
> Yes It is :D
> 
> Thank you all 
> 
> Happy Reading!!  
> <3

Coming through the front door, Alec refrained from looking at anyone, keeping his eyes locked firmly on the walls around him, he climbed the stairs and got to his room, shutting the door he tossed his T-shirt and jeans and laid on his bed, he was exhausted, he wanted to sleep and not think, just sleep so he did that. A familiar ringtone interrupted his dreamless sleep, it was Magnus’s, Take Me To Church, how convenient. He swiped to accept the call and got the phone to his ear, eyes shut from sleep and voice low.

“Hello, yes.” he answered, he didn’t know even what time was it, his eyes opened and darted towards the window, the sky was black and the night was soundless so he peered to his phone, it was 3am, damn it.

“I hate you” Magnus’s voice was so low but the words were so clear. “I hate you so much, you are the reason i’m like this”.

Magnus was clearly drunk and disoriented, “Magnus where are you, Is someone with you?”.

Alec could hear loud music in the background, shouts and banging through the speaker, concern rose within him. He needed to know if he was safe.

“Mags is Cat or Raph there?” 

“Yes Cat is with me.” hiccuping his way through the words but with a husky low voice he said. “I never took off your necklace, still haven’t even now that i hate you and I do, so fucking much .. I .. I needed you too you know. Can’t you see, that i want-”

 

And the line died.

 

Alec was shocked, he’s first reaction was to call him back but he was answered by a female voice.

“Hello Alec, wait.” he heard stumbling and the music seemed getting lower by the seconds. “Hey Alec, Magnus is passed out and he’s heavy, I can’t talk right now I need to get him home, okay!”

Stuttering he agreed, “Of course Cat be careful, call me if you need me.” 

I won’t be getting much sleep anyway. He thought.

With a yes she hung up the phone and Alec was struck again with what Magnus said, but he was drunk right, he didn’t mean anything he said, did he?.

He was confused and tired, his throat tightened, his chest flooded with too many maybes and ifs, he was dreading his own thoughts, he didn’t want to think of what Magnus might have meant. He didn’t want to get some false hope and shutter his heart once Magnus sobered up and forgot it all.

But he said he needed him, that he hadn’t taken off his necklace. A flash of hope stirred his insides, and for a second,he pictured Magnus spread over his bed holding up grabby hands, inviting him to cuddle their afternoon away. 

And he said he hated him too. Stop it Lightwood. Just don’t.

 

“Izzy you are going to get us late, again, get your ass over here and let’s go clary is waiting for me.” Jace was calling from downstairs, apparently Mother was out of town which meant, partying in Iz and Jace’s book, and they ganged up on him and convinced him to go supposedly to find a man for himself, wait what did Jace say, “you need to get laid so you can stop sulking it’s about time man”. 

Whatever. If it could make them back off, he'll go.

 

Crowds were never Alec’s favourite thing, they were too touchy and crowded. Well yes, Crowds are crowded. Nicely said Alec. 

So he made his way through dancing figures towards the bar, Clary and Jace headed to the dancefloor, Izzy and simon were swaying as well to the loud music. He was truly happy for them, but he couldn’t shake away a feeling that he was a bit left out, not by them but by life itself, was he destined to be alone, never be loved. It wasn't the time to be buried in self pity right now, at least have a good time and try not to think about --No don’t think-- just have a good time.

 

“Hello gorgeous” a low breath tickled his ear from his right side so he turned, a tall blue eyed man was looking down at him with a smirk on his face, he had blonde hair, he did have a thing for blondes, but Magnus swore him off anything that isn’t him. But this guy was handsome, he took the stool next to him and bit his lip saying, “I really hope you are single, because you are literally the hottest guy here.”

Wow that was forward.   
Alec thought 

But he couldn’t talk right now a conversation wasn’t what he needed, he wanted to have a good time. So he shook his head in pure amusement and he responded.

“Do you want to dance?”. 

“Yeah”.

And suddenly he was pulled to the dance floor, grinding bodies everywhere rolling and writhing to the beat of the song. The ma-

I didn’t even get his name, great. Alec mumbled subconsciously. 

The man crowded against Alec’s back, he grabbed him by the hips and started swaying to the loud music, he leant and told Alec to relax, and he did, he exhaled and closed his eyes, with a clear mind he started swaying, moving his hips onto the guy behind him holding up his hands and tilting his head back, feeling the beat swirling through his veins, the guy slid his hands up to his waist, Alec threw his head back on his shoulder. 

A bump made him straighten up and open his eyes, when he did, he was looking at a glaring Magnus leaning against the bar pinching the bridge of his nose, Alec was routed to the ground that instance, the club lights are making Magnus look like an angel descending from heaven, the guy was wrong about being the hottest guy in the club, if only he saw him.

He blinked a couple of time, and he was gone, the place where he was across the bar was now empty and Alec was contemplating, whether he was really there or he imagined the whole thing.  
Whatever the answer was, he needed to go home before he did something he’ll regret later. He never was a good drinker. So he slipped through the crowd away from the protesting guy. He didn’t get his name and he didn’t really care. 

When he got outside the club, he stopped to call a cab, and shot the same text to Iz and Jace.

 

Alec : Tired, going home 

 

On his way home he got response from izzy, only Izzy, typical drunk Jace.

 

Izzy : Good luck big bro, don’t chicken out

 

That’s confusing, Izzy must have been really wasted, with a throbbing head he opened the front door and flicked on the light.

He stopped dead in his track.

Magnus.

 

“What are you doing here, how did you get in, am i seeing things?” he blurdded out.

“Izzy.” Was all Magnus said holding his sister’s keys with his index finger. He rose to his feet and took a wary step forward his eyes boring into Alec’s.

“I’ve seen you’re back alone.” with an angry edge to his tone.

So he was really there.

“I was just having fun, A good time.” He answered sincerely.

“Do you do that a lot? Having fun.” He asked taking another step towards Alec, who swallows difficulty and Magnus’s gaze settled on his adam’s apple and followed its movement.

“Why the sudden interest and what are you doing here Magnus?”. Alec impatiently asked, he saw Magnus’s jaw flex and his middle finger rubbing with his thumb, he was nervous. 

“Do you have any idea how much effort it takes to be around you?” 

Magnus breathed out with a hand gripping his hair in frustration. And Alec’s throat got dry, the air changes, a thick tension settled between them, he felt drips of sweat running down his spine making him shiver, ears burning from what he heard. His makeup was a bit smudged, his hair loose on his forehead he looked beautiful and Alec wanted to turn and get away as far as he could. 

“What is this about Magnus.” It wasn’t a question as much as a deviation from what Alec was actually wanted to say, he didn’t want to lose Magnus.

Magnus took another step forward and Alec’s heart was beating out of his chest, his knees were giving up.

“This is about you and me, This is about you not telling me things, This is about me hurting because of you, for so long because of those certain things”. A pained voice cracked Alec’s fake facade and he felt himself dissolve into the heat of it all.

“I would never want to hurt you Magnus” Alec whispered, rubbing his sweaty palms against his jeans and looking right into Magnus’s eyes.

Those Fucking Eyes.

“But you did, if only..” Alec felt desperation in his voice, nails digging into his palms and his heart clenched tightly in his chest.

With a low pleading voice he whispered. “If only what?”.

Magnus looked at him with half hooded eyes and reached out for his neck, No, for his necklace, he caught the charm in it within his fingers.

“When you gave me this i was curious,” another step forward. “I searched for its meaning and its called an omamori it br-”

“It brings you luck and protection.” Alec completed.

“Even when i was away you wanted to protect me, but you forgot to protect me from yourself Alec.” He let go of the charm letting it fall back to his chest.

“Please, Just stop calling me Alec.”

Because it sounds like venom coming from your lips.

A flicker of something Alec couldn’t pinpoint made its presence in Magnus’s eyes and he asked.

“So who was he, the guy you were dancing with”. Magnus asked firmly.

“So who was she, the girl you were dancing with in Paris.” Alec challenged.

Magnus gave him a confused look so he explained, “Instagram, hers.” With the same firm tone he used earlier.

“Is this what all of this is about, why you are avoiding me, are you jealous.” Magnus questioned with a weird expression on his face.

“What? No ..”. Alec trailed eyes looking everywhere except Magnus. But he felt his presence next to him, two steps away from him, very aware of the warmth coming from his body. It was burning him. And he needed to-, Magnus takes one more step, too close he was too close.

“This is where we met the first time, the first time i saw you, i’ve never been speechless in my life, you took away my words the only one i could voice was your name.” He took one final step towards him and Alec lost his breath, their chests were a hair away from each other. “You took more than my words that day.” He reached for Alec’s hand and who was gasping for dear life, he placed it on his chest, right above his beating heart, and Magnus’s heart was drumming through his clothes and sternum, “This is what you took from me, can’t you see, that i want you, i’ve wanted you from the first moment i saw you, feel it,” And he pushed Alec’s hand harder against his chest, “Can’t you see, how you make me feel .. I can’t even breathe without you.”

Alec brought his hands to Magnus’s face the soft light made his eyes glisten, he brushed a hair away with his fingertips grazing them with his cheek, drinking in the realisation that Magnus was waiting for this too. His eyes darted down to his lips. Those lips, his thumb now brushing over his cupid’s bow then over his bottom lip, he heard Magnus’s trembling breath respond to his touch. He couldn’t contain his feelings anymore, no not after this, so he surged and crashed their lips together, he felt a soft intake of breath from Magnus as their lips melted together, he cupped his face with his trembling hands, his lips were intoxicating, delicate and they tasted heavenly, hands trailing dawn to his neck, the soft and warm skin of his neck. Oh god that Neck, he felt Magnus swipe his tongue along his lips demanding entrance, and Alec gladly gave it to him, parting his lips kissing him back with all his might. He felt his tongue twirling inside his mouth, exploring, making his insides melt. He never needed to think again to feel again nor breath, all he needed was Magnus’s lips on his, now, later, always, forever. 

Alec felt hands clutching to his shirt right above his shoulder blades, shifting him to come closer as if they weren’t close enough, and Alec clung his fingers through Magnus silky soft hair, their lips worked softly against each other, but giving magnus complete control. 

It was raw and deep. A Life ending kiss.

Tilting his head to the side and opening his lips even more, the kiss caught fire and Alec was pushed back against the nearest wall, he felt a boost of confidence surge through him, he wanted to do what he thought about doing so bad since the first moment he saw him, so he trailed down, his hands now around his waist, he latched his lips to his neck.

 

Damn. That neck.

Once he got a taste he went haywire, he lapped on it with sloppy open mouth kisses, nibbling it, a moan caressed its way to Alec’s ears and he bit and sucked on that spot, earning a louder moan from Magnus’s lips. 

It tasted and felt better than his wildest dreams. His dreams as detailed as they were, didn’t do the real thing justice.

 

Alec kissed his way down magnus’s neck until he reached his clavicle, he sucked and ran his tongue on his pulse point, as Magnus tossed his head to the side.

“Y-You...really have .. Oh .. a..a thing .. for my neck, Oh Fuck. Alexander.” Magnus moaned loudly, gripping tighter at Alec’s lower back.

Magnus moaning his name like that tipped him over the edge, so he pushed them off the wall, grabbed him from the back of his thighs and yanked him up, Magnus’s legs circled his waist like they were made for it, and he headed to his bedroom as Magnus claimed his mouth again in a searing kiss.

It was all sloppy tongues sliding and wild teeths clashing and hungry lips dancing, Magnus’s hands were on his ass gripping his cheeks and kneading them, he could feel that his knees were giving in and he didn’t want to drop him so he stopped halfway up the stairs and he eased him down. Once his legs touched the floor magnus flipped them so the railing was pierced through alec’s back, and Magnus took his shirt between his hands and ripped it open. One big tear at the front, and the sound of fabric tearing into two halfs went straight to Alec’s cock.

Oh my god. 

And than Magnus had both hands on his chest through that big hole, he moved them across it, and Alec’s heart is about to give in too. 

He won’t survive this.

“Beautiful.” Magnus mumbles against his neck.

Alec was lost in the feeling of Magnus touching him, kissing him, licking his way through him, he leant against the railing and grabbed at it tightly, his knuckles turned white, he grounded himself to it, because the throbbing of his length and the pleasure of Magnus’s touch was causing him to lose his mind. They needed to move or else he’ll be begging him to have him right there on the stairs.

 

With a grunt they stopped and Alec grabbed him by the elbow and guided him to his bedroom.

 

Once they were in, the atmosphere was back, as if they never stopped, Alec’s hands went to the hem of his shirt and shrugged it off, Magnus tore up the bit in the bottom that was keeping the shit together and pushed it off his shoulders. And they stood there drinking each other in, eyes trailing over each other’s chests, Alec was struck by how sculpted Magnus was, there was no flaw only defined gorgeous delicious muscles.

“Wow, you are More perfect than I dreamed you would be, are you even real?” Alec asked breathless, he was bewitched.

“No more perfect than you are Alexander.” Magnus whispered out.

“Say it again.” Alec pleaded, running his open hand down Magnus’s torso.

“No m-” 

“No, not that, Say it again, My name.” Alec blushed, stopping right at his navel and putting his index in his belly button making him moan.

“Alexanderrr.” Magnus moaned and Alec grabbed a fist full of hair and connected their lips in a forceful kiss, he tugged at his bottom lip and drew it between his, sucked on it and tasted it. 

“Fuck, You make it sound so fucking sinful.” Alec mumbled between kisses and bites.

 

It was wild passion, it took over them and they were gone.

This was happening, and Alec wondered if a person could die from too much pleasure.

Years of want unleashing their hunger. Oh sweet sweet torture.

Grabbing Magnus and twirling him around so his back was to Alec’s chest, he gripped his hips allowing himself to melt into him, he peppered hungry kisses to the side of his neck, and Magnus keens and threw his head back on Alec’s shoulder humming in approval, his hips started rolling flush against Alec’s with burning desire, Alec gasped and abandoned his neck to put his forehead on his shoulder, Oh God, his dick was hard like iron and throbbing about to give into release just from that.

He buried his nose in Magnus’s neck breathing in his scent and panted. As Magnus turned in his hands he cupped his face and leaned up for a kiss teeth grazing over his plump lips.

“What do you want Alexander, tell me my baby.” Magnus asked against his mouth.

And Alec didn’t know what made him whimper, was it the pet name or the ‘My’. 

“I want you all of you.” He answered pleading, grabbing at Magnus’s shoulders, biceps, hands, in fear that he might vanish.

Magnus chuckled. “I’m right here darling and i’m not going anywhere, i meant what do you prefer, how do you want to do this?” 

Alec stilled and looked away from Magnus, he didn’t know what to prefer, how would he tell him that he was his first.

Will he even believe he was my first kiss?

“I’m ah-um .. I don’t know Mags.” Magnus pulls him and sits him down on the bed, eyes darting to his swollen kissed lips, an assuring smile on his face.

“What is it darling, it’s okay to be nervous, but it’s us, if you had bad experiences before they don’t matter now. I’ve got you.”

Well that’s the thing. “I don’t have any kind of experience, good or bad, you were my first kiss.” Alec confessed, dropping his eyes to their entwined hands and for a second he lost all his nerves to the beautiful contrast between his pale hands and Magnus’s sweet golden ones, even his skin was alluring. 

He heard a short intake of breath and he looked up, he was stunned to see Magnus’s pupils blown wide open with desire and pure animalistic hunger pouring out from them, and then a shot of fire went around his whole body landing right in his lower region. 

“Oh god Magnus.” Heart hammering and the tip of his ears shooting hot lava. “Stop looking at me like that.”

He didn’t stop, he only leaned forward nosing his way through Alec’s cheek, hands no longer entwined now on either sides of Alec’s thighs. He felt trapped, and he was happy being trapped if Magnus was doing the trapping. He was not touching him at all only his nose making its way through Alec’s features, tracing them. He felt his breath on his jaw now and smelled the sweet scent of his hair.

“Do you know, how many nights i’ve spent,” His tongue now tracing the side of his face up to his ears and Alec couldn’t help but moan at Magnus’s seductive voice. “Dreaming about this, the feel of you underneath me, on me,” he grabbed a handful of dark locks and tilted Alec’s head to the side for more access and trapped his earlobe between his teeth and passing his tongue on it. Oh god Alec felt like he was about to come. “I want to wreck you.”

Alec moaned so loud, he wasn’t aware of having such a high voice in him, and then he gave up he went straight to his own belt but Magnus stopped him.

“Tell me you want this, as much as i do, because if-” Magnus panted and it sounded like a plea or a demand or a promise of what about to happen. His tongue trailing its way around his ear, and poking inside of it, the heat was pooling inside of Alec’s lower abdomen.

“Yeeees, yes Magnus, please yes, fuck .. i want you so bad.” Alec begged his voice hitching up. “Magnus, aaaah you are driving me insane, touch me.”

Before he could register what happened, he was flat on his back, cold sheets stinging his burning skin, he released a long breath with a moan. Magnus’s hands were on the waistband of his jeans, rubbing ever so slightly on the skin there.

He wanted to see this, he bent his elbows and supported his upper body on them, Magnus now was looking at his crotch and then looked up at him, it was so intimate and precious, then he dipped his head to his clothed hard length nosing his way through it, and Alec automatically opened his legs for him.

Fuck that feels good.

Magnus worked the buckle loose and slowly undid the button of Alec’s jeans, he tugged the zipper down his hard bulge and Alec sucked in a breath, he gently pulled the waistband of both his jeans and boxers freeing him from their restraint, he never felt more free. Magnus’s face was inches away from his erection, now laying there completely exposed, his naked body sprawled over on cold sheets for his love to do what he wanted with him.

He craved Magnus touch before, now he has it. 

Magnus stepped out of his pants quickly and stood at the end of the bed in all his glory, he was the epitome of life, he was what everyone wanted to look like, he was the embodiment of everyone’s darkest desire. 

And he was with Alec now. Eyes closed he savored that reality.

Alec felt the bed dip at his knees and he opened his eyes, Magnus was leaning in for a kiss, hard lengths gliding together and Alec writhed and melted into the mattress as Magnus worshiped his mouth. When the kiss broke off Magnus was hovering over him hands at the side of his shoulders, legs bent between his thighs, his omamori necklace dangling on his chest and he looked at it and remembered that promise.

I’ll never take it off.

It drove fire of desire through his veins and he grabbed Magnus from the back of his neck into a passionate kiss, he loves him. His mouth hungry was for his tongue, he opened it to invite him in, he loves him so much he is ready. 

His hips thrust up into his, his erection painfully hard he was going to explode, humming against their joined lips, he rolled his hips up and Magnus broke the kiss in a loud shudder. 

“Alexander, i can’t hold back anymore, tell me how do you want this.” He said looking ever so beautiful.

“I want you, to take me, always have.” Alec whimpered with confidence, there was no way he was shying out from what he fantasized about for so long.

“You have to be specific my darling.” The bare sound of his voice dripping sin and mischief, enough for Alec to lose his senses.

“Fuck me, is that specific enough for you,or maybe i should be more specific.” With a smirk on his face, he wanted to disarm Magnus just like he does to him, he’s a virgin not a saint.

“I want you inside me, fill me up and make me scream your name, fuck me so deep i’ll be feeling you for days.”

Magnus’s eyelids dropped midway, mouth hanging open and his tongue was darting trying to lick his lips but instead it went for his teeth, as if he was sharpening them, Alec’s insides shook and felt a lustful anticipation pull at his cock to harden it even more. 

“God i’m so ready Mags.” he breathed out.

Magnus groaned in pleasure and trailed kisses along his way down Alec’s dick, he settled between his bent legs, tongue sliding up his inner thigh making him shiver and throw his head back, his back arched in pure ecstasy when a hot wet warmth engulfed his crown and Alec’s eyes rolled to the back of his head.

“Fuckfuckfuck...” he trashed before he felt the back of Magnus’s throat trap his erection within his hot mouth. “Yes.. aah-”

A whining whimper struck through him when Magnus pulled his head back, earning a small chuckle from him while wiping his mouth on his inner thigh, and Alec was sure nothing ever looked sexier than that.

“You taste as good as you look Alexander.” Magnus moaned and he crushed Alec in a sloppy kiss, he could taste it now too, the salty taste of his own precum, it was so erotic.

Magnus pulled back way too soon and Alec can feel him take a firm grip at his thighs, and lift his legs up so he could have a full open view of his ass.

Oh my goodness. 

He jerked when he felt a wet lick goes up his entrance and Alec shouted, “Oh My Fucking God.”

It was blissful and so fulfilling, he wanted more, so he held up his legs and Magnus halted him by the hips closer to him and parted his cheeks, he looked at him eyes burning with desire, holding eye contact he swiped his tongue over his tiny hole one more time and Alec threw his head back eyes closed shut and mouth agape in a silent scream. Magnus licked him open and lapped at the delicate skin there, and Alec could feel himself slipping near the edge, he brings his hand to Magnus’s hair and tug at it which granted him a moan right in front of his abused rim, sending shivers up his spine. 

Magnus stopped, his eyes darting to the bedside table. Alec realised what he wanted so he stretched his hand and grabbed lube and condoms and handed them to him. Magnus flipped the cap and squirted a generous amount on his fingers, and nudged the tip of his index finger on his entrance making Alec clamp and tense. So Magnus kisses along his inner thigh and starts massaging his rim gently.

“You need to relax for me baby.” Magnus asked.

“Yes.” Alec answered him, breathless and panting.

“Tell me Alexander, have you thought about this before?” Still massaging Alec’s entrance with his index and middle finger and Alec was lost in pleasure, his mind was blank and mouth was hanging open, the cold air reached his dry throat, but the question eased him.

“Yeees, i have.” he panted out giving in to the pleasure he was feeling.

“Ehem yeah?” Magnus eased a finger inside him and stilled, he hissed at the foreign intrusion, then he clenched around it, it shot straight to his dick and he moaned. “Tell me what were you thinking about my Alexander.”

Alec knew what Magnus was doing, he was trying to make him relax, to lessen the pain of his first time, take his mind off of the pain, because god knows it hurts for sure but then the pain turns into pleasure and it floods your whole being, so Alec whimpers at the single digit moving inside of him and pants. “Was thinking about you .. Oh yes Feels so good .. thinking about you doing this to me .. fuuck Magnus more i need more.”

And Magnus added a second finger stretching him and preparing him. “Doing what baby, say it.”

 

He was moving his fingers, in a steady pace scissoring them once a while, now licking Alec’s leaking slit before taking him in his mouth, bobbing his head in a perfect rhythm, with his hard lean fingers coursing inside of his walls. 

Alec trashed he was so close, but he didn’t want to now, so he tugged at Magnus’s scalp and flared, “Don’t you dare make me come, i want to fall apart for the first time with you deep in me.”

He could see right that second, the collected facade Magnus has on, got cracked, a plastic tear grabs Alec’s attention back.

Oh Yes.

Magnus took his cock after putting on the condom in his hand and pressed his head at Alec’s entrance and lowered himself. Alec let out a deep moan as he took him in, adjusting to the thickness that was spreading him deliciously, Magnus was buried deep within him pain turned quickly into pleasure and the full feeling of having him inside, finally, almost broke him. He gave himself time to adjust to Magnus’s impressive size.

He wiggled to make his back more comfortable on the bed, but something was nudged inside him and made him moan like he never did before, a scream was ripped from his throat “Fuck Magnus, Yes.”

The feeling of pure hungry lust took over him, fuck, he wanted Magnus to take what he needed from him, to fuck him like there was no tomorrow.

“Alexander, fuck you are so tight, you feel fucking amazing around me.” Magnus moaned slamming right into that bundle of nerves making Alec tremble and clench around him. Alec’s fingers were digging into his hips, surely leaving bruises, he spread his legs more open knees up welcoming completely his lover’s assault.

“Fuck Magnus, right there, right there .. please don’t stop.” Alec begged and Magnus’s thrusts became harder and his pace became faster, he was pounding Alec into oblivion.

And Alec wanted more. 

“Alexander i want you to come with me i can’t .. ARGH!!! You feel so good.” Magnus mewelled a tangle of limbs and sweat and the smell of sex surrounding them was intoxicating.

Magnus was pushing inside him with vigor, Alec arched his back feeling himself slipping over the edge completely taken over by how full he was.

‘’Yes Magnus Pleaaase, Yes-Yes..” 

“Alexander.” Magnus moaned loudly.

The sound of Magnus breathing out his name in ecstasy was his undoing and Alec came with a carnal shout. “Magnus baby, Oh Fuck..Yes.”

 

Alec saw stars twirling over his eyes as he was milking Magnus out in return, he lost all sense of timing for a moment, from the intensity of his orgasm and he felt Magnus slump on him all numb and spent.

He felt drained and his body giving away to unwanted slumber.

He gave a small smile and kissed Magnus’s silky sweaty sexed hair i love you he said internally, and felt the darkness of sleep devour him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So That Happened, hihihi
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Next is the morning After *wink wink*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello Again!!
> 
> So here is the last bit of this story, i Hope you enjoyed it.  
> i had much fun writing it so there you go!!!
> 
> happy reading!
> 
> <3

Alec rose back to consciousness feeling a set of fingers massaging his scalp, a warm body against his and an exotic smell of the man of his dreams, it seemed like a dream, this, what he was feeling right now, because this kind of dream was his companion for years now. But a brush of tiny eyelashes against his cheek was so real, too real for a dream, swallowing a sigh he tried to open his eyes but instead he whined, the sunlight was scorching through his eye, then, a light shadow eased him, he could feel it behind his closed eyelids, so he fluttered them open, only to see the most beautiful human who ever walked this earth, to him at least, sue him.

A nearly mystical light made its way through the bed sheet held by Magnus to hide both of them from the sun, they were too lazy to get up and close the windows, that light made him look more angelic, with the messiest silky bed locks and pouty mouth and laziest chocolaty eyes. Alec was So In Love.

“I thought i lost you there, i was about to send a search party.” Magnus began with a teasing smirk.

“Stop looking so damn proud.” Alec whined, he shifted until he was on his back, Magnus’s hand still massaging his scalp.

“If anything i’m flattered, it's my first time causing a 10 hours black-out”.

Alec gasped, “What? Oh My God what time is it”.

“It's 2pm”. He said with a smug grin on his face. “So care to admit I am the best sex of your life”

“You are the only sex of my life” Alec said rolling his eyes.

“The only one ever I hope” Whispering so that Alec would miss his answer. Well he didn’t.

“The only one i’ve ever wanted, the only one ever Indeed” Alec assured bringing his hand to Magnus’s face brushing his knuckles on his cheekbones. Magnus looked right into his eyes and he felt like they were the only ones who ever existed, just them, under these golden sheets, the sunlight finding its way to warm up their skin. The feeling was surreal.

“You are going to be the end of me Alexander” Magnus breathed, low and husky, his hands caressing their way from Alec’s ribs to the dip of his spine, just above his bottom. And Alec’s morning wood got a lot harder now, a single touch and a ten words sentence drove him to a blank head space where the only thing he wanted was Magnus. Inside of him. Again.

 

“I’m sore Mags” Alec stated with a pout looking through his thick lashes, and Magnus’s hand proceeded to now between his cheeks. “That is definitely not helping” swatting his hand away.

 

“I was just checking on it baby, maybe i should kiss it better” Magnus playfully added.

“Magnus!!” tried to get away from his embrace with a fake shove but he settled down when Magnus drew him closer and took a deep breath, his nose in the crook of Alec’s neck. Goosebumps scattered over Alec’s pale skin. He flipped Magnus on his back and pinned him to the mattress beneath him hovering a few inches above him, legs touching Magnus’s inner thighs, erections hard against each other, gloriously naked, but purely sensual, loving, emotional. Breathing each other’s air, hottness surrounding them in their little bubble. 

“Since when?” Alec asked in a low voice, meant Only for Magnus.

“Since the first moment i saw you and every moment after.” Magnus answered hands up Alec’s biceps, shoulders and resting on his neck. “You?”

“I can’t remember a time when i wasn’t taken apart by you.” Alec kissed his ear whispering his words like a secret, a sensuous secret, “totally defenceless against you.” blowing a hot breath over the place he just kissed, “I think you have been haunting me” straightening now so he can look him in the eyes, “Way before we met, as if you were making sure i was no one else’s”. He could see the look on Magnus’s eyes when he spoke up the words he’s been holding for too long, it was a mixture of relief and want. He couldn’t look at him anymore or else he’ll never continu, so he tilted his head and went for his jaw peppering kisses along the sharpness of it. “And when i saw you for the first time”. He felt Magnus’s adam’s apple bobbing and heard his hitching breath, fingers trembling at the nape of his neck, and that filled him with pride, he was doing this, disarming the magnificent Bane, kissing his way up his chin hovering his lips over Magnus’s slightly open mouth, breaths mixing, eyes closing, and a small moan slipping through his throat nearly missable, but not to Alec. “When we met i thought i was hallucinating i remember thinking nobody could be this perfect.” Their lips touching ever so lightly with each spoken word. “Then i forgot what was my life like before you existed in it.” By now Magnus’s whole body is shaking under him, his fingers sinking into his back. “You are my only sin.” 

Magnus leaned forward and closed the short distance between them and kissed him roughly, hungrily, crossed his ankles to the back of Alec’s back and brought him down to him, tongue lapping at the insides of his mouth, moans are muffled with their conjoined lips, his nails are digging into Alec’s back making him arch and whimper at the feel of them, Alec was panting, he had never been out of breath like this before in his entire life.

 

He wants to-

 

“I want you to take me, so badly, right here, right now, but ..” Magnus whined rocking his hard length against Alec’s making him shudder.

“But?” Alec barely voiced it, overwhelmed with Magnus suggestion, he too wanted to and he hoped that ‘But’ was rhetorical and not literal.

“But my darling your siblings are here they came around noon, and i don’t want them hearing me moaning your name.” Magnus purred.

Alec growled, “They are my siblings but sometimes i just hate them.” Alec said with obvious frustration.

Magnus’s face pulled in a playful smirk that toned down the tension between them and he pushed Alec to a sitting position over his thighs. “Do you now?”

“Shut up” Alec mumbled rising to his full height and heading towards the bathroom with an exaggerated swing of his hips knowing well where Magnus’s eyes would be lingering.

“Tease” Magnus shouted behind him placing a stupid lovesick smile on his face, he was damn sure it’d stay there for awhile, and with his siblings down stairs he’d never hear the end of it.

 

Drying his hair while listening to the sound of the shower, Alec was trying so hard not to imagine Magnus under the water, hard glistening muscles, smooth caramel skin dripping wet, water slipping through the curve of his as-

“ALEC!! Get your ass out here we need to get ready for dinner mum will be here in 30 minutes”

Izzy screamed through the door bangging non stop until Alec opened it, “WHAT!!”

She looked him up and down eyes lingering on his shoulders, weird. And she darts her vision to the bed and her eyes blew wide open and a squeal came out. “Oh my God Aleeeec”

He frowned, “Iz what? And stop screaming please”

“May i say Get you non virgin anymore ass out here?” Alec flushed deep red and he was about to answer when satan himself spoke.

“Yes dearest Isabelle you may” Mag- No Satan said with the smuggest grin ever.

“Magnus!!” Alec whined with hands on his face to hide his reddening blush.

“I need details, for science of course” Izzy said addressing Magnus because no way in the hellest of hells she would get any from Alec.

“Don’t you fucking dare” Pointing a finger at his boyfriend, wait what? Boyfriend. “I’ll disown you Magnus, i’ll kill you, i’ll only need a shovel and you are gone, Poof” Alec threatens. 

He was serious. He will actually murder him.

“A shovel? Magnus? Kinky”.

“Oh My God Izzy!!! .. you too deserve each other” Alec was done. He shoved Izzy out the door he could still hear her laughing, god damn it. He turned to find a serious looking Magnus looking at him with a sympathetic smile. 

Oh. 

“Today is his birthday isn’t it?” Magnus asked with a sad smile barely reaching his eyes. He didn’t want him to be sad, no not after this, not after all they did. Alec wondered if they were together now, he surely liked the sound of the word boyfriend in his head, but what did Magnus think, They needed to talk and figure everything out, Alec wanted nothing more than to have Magnus and let Magnus have him. He already did anyway.

 

“Yes.” Alec approached him ignoring the fact that there is a very much half naked Magnus in front of him.

Trying to ignore.

 

“We are having dinner at the usual place with mum this evening, but let’s talk after it yeah?”

“Alexander, this is an important day, i know it is, our talk can wait, i’m not going anywhere.”

 

And a feeling of relaxation came over him, Magnus always knew what to say to him. 

“Okay, I’ll text you though” pecking his nose in a chaste kiss and letting him dress.

“Not if i text you first” Magnus returned and he snorted at his own lame joke he just said.

“Very mature Magnus, i’m a Proud father”.

Yes, that lovesick smile was on his face the whole day even when Magnus left, the whole ride to the restaurant too, even when his mum coyly asked what was wrong with him and Izzy gladly supplied that there were love confessions involved, she wasn’t wrong there were confessions and much more but Love.. he doesn’t want to freak Magnus out so soon, he just got him.

The waiter was taking their orders and Alec was lost in the Menu trying to decide what to have until a ping regained his focus, he took a look to find a text from Magnus, he ordered and went for his phone to read it.

 

Magnus : Should i know something?

 

Alexander : What do you mean?

 

Magnus : The shovel ..

 

Alexander : Oh my GOD .. 

 

Magnus : So..!

 

Alexander : A shovel to bury your shameless ass

 

Magnus : Oh You Wouldn’t !! 

 

Alexander : I so Would, embarrassing me in front of my sister like that

 

Magnus : It’s was for SCIENCE, who am i to say no to that

 

Alexander : Just forget it.

 

Magnus : Okay, so what do you want to talk about?

 

Alexander : Anything, we’re waiting for our order, everyone is making my life a living hell because of you and Iz, no word about max though, that is for the best i think. He is gone but he’ll always brings us back together.

 

Magnus : Do you miss him?

 

Alexander : Yeah everyday.

 

Magnus : I bet he does miss you guys too 

 

Alexander : he would have loved you 

 

Magnus : You think so?

 

Alexander : I’m sure

 

Magnus : I would’ve too

 

When their order came he sat his phone on the table and dove right in the conversation with his family, every year the gathered on max’s birthday, they lost him to a rare heart disease when he was just 5 years old, he was so cheerful and happy, Alec wanted to believe that the pain faded every year but it didn’t it only lessened, but he believes he was in a better place now and maybe he was watching over them. He sighed and looked up to his mum and he could see her pain, losing a child was never easy, the pain never lessened for a mother, he brought his hand to hers and squeezed, she looked up and held his hand back, a ping broke their trance and she smiled and let go. He reached for his phone, cheeks reddening from what he read.

 

Magnus : Make love to me with your words Alexander

 

Alexander : Are you trying to get me to sext you? I’m in public Mags

 

Magnus : Is that a no?

 

Alexander : No? Yes? I don’t know .. are you trying to kill me?

 

Magnus : I’m not the one with the shovel 

 

Alexander : Just drop it already

 

Magnus : Okay darling

 

Magnus : I can’t wait to see you, we need to talk. Will you come over after dinner?

 

Alexander : Of course, might be a bit late though

 

Magnus : it’s not the first time you slept over Alexander

 

Alexander : Okay see you in a couple of hours

 

Magnus : Can’t wait!

 

With that he locked his phone and tucked it in his pocket, that damn lovesick smile still lingering on his face. Who knew Alec Lightwood was a sap. Tonight they were going to talk, he hoped for the best, that Magnus wanted him as much as he did, he was hopeful that maybe he even loved him as Alec did. Hope carried him through the evening until he found himself at Magnus’s doorsteps, now fear has taken over him, what if he hoped for too much.

What if he read into it too much.

 

All those insecurities came back weighing him down until the door opened to a beaming Magnus, legs tight in black slacks and a red shirt, no, THE red shirt. He was wearing that outfit from their first encounter and the same red highlights on his bangs, he looked even more beautiful. 

Was that possible? 

Alec was fidgeting with the hem of his sleeve and trying to balance his weight on a more sturdy leg because it seemed like his left foot was giving out, Magnus leaned forward on the door with a devilish smirk on his face. 

Oh he knew what he was doing to him.

 

He eyed Alec up and down with a quick lick of his upper lip, and then he marched back inside and gestured for Alec to follow, and that he did. Inside the house heading to Magnus’s room Alec noticed that Nadia wasn’t there and her sweet high pitched voice was nowhere to be heard, Magnus retreated to the dark hall leading to his room.

Alec ran his hands through his hair brushing the locks from his forehead, he was thirsty and he doubted if water was what he was thirsty for, the house was overpowered by a dim light that screamed erotic climate and since he stepped one foot through the front door he was breathing a lot heavier, he got to Magnus’s room he got in, closed the door and leaned his forehead on the cold wood, his skin was burning, he felt his knees giving up on supporting his weight, what was happening to him, all he could feel was Magnus’s ragged breathing behind him and he didn’t dare to turn around. He felt like he was going to stumble and fall so he placed both hands on the door close to his throbbing head, he kept his eyes closed but that only intensified the feeling of his surroundings, of Magnus, his presence was deadly, all the events from this morning came back to him, Magnus squirming underneath him clutching at his shoulder blades, his skin on his, his words.

-i want you to take me right here right now- 

The sensation of those words ran straight through him and his eyes fluttered open turning around in a heartbeat, the room was swirling and Magnus was the only stable thing in it, he looked at him and he had a destroyed look just as Alec’s, if they wanted to talk they needed some distance. Like now. But neither of them moved away, so close but yet so far.

 

Alec was the first to speak after clearing his throat a couple of times to retrieve his voice “Hi.” So casual but it sounded intimate between them.

“Hi yourself.” Magnus placed a hand on the wall behind him, the other reached to the back of his head making his shirt ride up revealing a small portion of the smoothest and silkiest navel, Alec’s eyes traced hungrily that tad of skin but before it got too much he looked up to his eyes, they were anything but menacing, Magnus was powerful he carried himself as a man who knew his potential, his effect on people, he knew he was sexy, and he owned it and that was emptying Alec’s whole being from logic, it wasn’t logical to be alive among someone as lethal as Magnus.

“You wanted to talk, where is your mom?” Alec asked in a lame try to cool himself down.

“She’s at her friend’s i guess” Magnus’s gaze dropped to Alec fidgeting hands and a smile crept to his face. “Yes, we need to talk so i’ll go first, alright?” 

Alec could live with that, because he didn’t even know where to begin, he licked his lips quickly to give them back some moisture and gripped at his sleeves, he nodded.

Magnus brought his hand from the back of his neck to rub his neck, his eyes on the ceiling before giving a sigh and dropping both his hands to his sides. “I always thought you were strai- after thinking about it now i didn’t really know what your orientation was because that topic was uncharted territory for us, you were the most beautiful man i ever laid eyes on, i mean come on who wouldn’t think that look at you, i swear sometimes before you gave me weak knees i had to sit down to brace myself” Magnus gave a small chuckle, and Alec was frozen in place by his scrutinizing words. “I had no idea you were interested in me.” at that Alec gave a humorous laugh.

“I thought ‘I worship Magnus Bane’ was tattooed on my forehead actually”. And he heard Magnus curse under his breath, what? Did he say too much.

“Alexander” Magnus whispered, “You can’t expect me to function while saying things like that”

“Oh” Alec breathed looking anywhere but at him when he realised what he just said, because that was always what went through his mind. God damn it.

“That night, when we were together in bed, watching freaking Game of thrones, knowing that i would get back home to find all my university papers in the mail, not knowing whether to go or stay”. Alec saw his hand rubbing repeatedly on his left arm voice cracking with each word he let out, “I was planning on going to just put myself out of my misery, hooking up with random people, stop pining after him my mind was screaming at me to and then..” he looks at Alec’s eyes “You smiled, that infuriating sexy smile and all i wanted to do is kiss you, but when i told you about school you just agreed”, Alec sucked a breath and cursed himself, his head was all over the place and he couldn’t for the life of him say a damn thing.

“It's all in the past, but that’s why i was so angry about you not coming out to me sooner” Magnus said with a sad voice and Alec couldn’t take it so he opened his mouth to speak but magnus’s hand stopped him before one letter came out. “I respect your decision and i understand completely there is no need to explain darling, i just wanted to tell you that”, he could feel Magnus got a bit lighter now, and he moved towards the open window and held a hand to Alec beckoning him to come.

 

Alec strode to him unbelievably tingly, none of the tension was gone, hearing those words, lust was building up inside him, the cool breeze of the night brushing his cheek and it felt like ice, he just stood there facing Magnus’s profile, looking at him lost in the beauty of the stark dark night, he couldn’t take his eyes off of him, he swallowed and traced his posture over and over again, and he felt hibernated. Magnus turned his head to the side now looking at Alec, eyes darting in a flashing speed from his eyes to his lips, at last they settled on Alec’s eyes and with such ease, he said with a little shake of his head, “You have ruined me for eternity, for anyone but you.”

 

Alec’s heart failed to beat by now, Magnus had no idea what he was doing to him, how he was killing him slowly with the sound of his voice, with the meaning of his words, everything Alec had ever wanted and more. He failed to speak so he stepped forward, the moonlight shining on both of them, the cold breeze of the night kissing their pain away, Magnus turned to now face him, a small tug upward decorated his sinful mouth, and Alec brought both his palms to cradle his head, leaning his forehead to Magnus’s, noses barely apart he sighed, a long breath he had been holding from the first time he saw him like this, in red, he felt Magnus’s hands on his hips fingers floating on his torching skin. “Oh My God Magnus, How I wished to hear those words, I can’t explain what you are making me feel right now.” and he couldn’t, he truly couldn’t.

He was in heaven.

“Then show me.” Magnus stated, fingers bruising his hips releasing a desperate breath.

“Gladly.” Alec moaned and pulled his face to him and locked his lips with his in a fierce kiss, Magnus whimpered and pulled him closer by the hips, his ribcage was cracking under his heart’s assault, their lips were melting together, lapping at the softness of each other, Magnus nipped his bottom lip and pulled at it beckoning him to open for him, but no, Alec was showing him, he’ll show him, so he licked at Magnus’s lips and drove his tongue between them tasting his mouth along the way, he tilted his head to the side for better access and he thrusted deeper with his tongue molding it to Magnus’s who moaned and gave a shake to his hips so his hard cock was rubbing on Alec’s, Alec slid his hands under his shirt desperate for their skin to touch. 

 

But he was showing him how much he loved him, so he spun him around so he was facing the window and Alec right behind him, Magnus turned his head back to look at him and Alec whispered, “Stay still Magnus.” he saw shivers at the back of his neck then he nodded and looked ahead to the open window, Alec had his front glued to Magnus’s back now hands gripping at his hips, he lowered his head and planted an open mouthed kiss to the crook of his neck while twirling his tongue, making Magnus jerk and moan, he brought his hands up now beneath his shirt to his chest and he felt the ripped muscles he was dragging his fingers along, hard and defined, “You are so beautiful” he said while taking off his shirt, dragging his mouth down his spine in hard nibbling kisses, he saw Magnus’s back arching with every kiss, when he reached the dip of his back he flattened out his tongue and got up back again his sensitive spine in one longue hungry lick that left Magnus heaving. 

Alec’s hands circled his waist, he was breathless and trying to summon all his self control not to rip himself through Magnus’s body and make him scream his name, so he took a deep breath and rested his head between Magnus’s shoulders, with a one fluid movement he opened his lover’s pants and tugged them down, boxers and all. Magnus gripped and the sides of the window, his head hung between his arms, panting.

 

for a second Alec was concerned about the open window, but he remembered only a big garden was in front of it, no houses anywhere near them, so, he dropped to his knees getting Magnus out of his pants and shedding all layers of clothing from his body himself as quickly as possible, he didn’t want to waste any second away from him, he placed a hand on his right ankle and a surge of desire burnt through him, he brought his lips to the back of his knee and placed a gentle kiss there, “You are so beautiful.” he mouthed again, hand sliding up his calf while he kissed his way up his long lean thigh, Magnus was breathing heavily, he saw him struggling for air, when his hand reached his knee his mouth was at the curve of his ass, and he fought every giving instinct to lash his mouth there, he backed off and heard a disapproving grown from Magnus but not a second later he went back to his left ankle, giving it the same delicate treatment, then he placed one hand on the dip of his spine and molded it to the shape of it, “And sexy.” he breathed running his palm down his rounded ass, a fleeting touch, a promise of more, he brought his other hand and grabbed both his globes so very gently, the feel of pure hunger exploded through his hands and he started kneading his ass, “You are so fucking sexy.” Magnus keened and hunched more forward, Alec felt him open his legs suggestively and he was more happy to comply, he parted his cheeks impatiently, his heart went overdrive and he licked around his opening making him moan and push his ass into Alec’s face, parting his legs even more, rolling his hips shamelessly and Alec hummed spreading him further apart and licking him open.

 

“Stop!!” Magnus shouted, “I’m not going to last if you keep doing that, God that tongue Alexander”.

 

He turned around and brought Alec to his full height, dragged him across the room to where the bed was, Alec felt so blessed he grabbed him by the waist and kissed him senseless, before pushing him flat to the mattress and growling, “I want to be inside you.” Lifting him by the thighs and spreading his legs open, this was so exhilarating, Magnus passed him lube and condoms with a shaky hand and Alec couldn’t hold back any longer, he slid a lubed finger slowly through the ringed muscled rim and felt it clench around him, he felt tight and Alec was going to faint, he massaged his walls and added a digit each time Magnus pushed onto him, by the third one Magnus was a heaving writhing mess, and Alec’s neglected cock was throbbing, so he slipped a condom on and coated himself with a generous amount of lube, supporting Magnus’s legs with his bent thighs, he surged forward to take his lips in a hearty kiss, he felt that he was close to sobbing from the pleasure coursing through him, the love was burning through his soul like wild fire and he wanted to know if Magnus is feeling the same.

“Can you feel it? Oh god, I can’t breath.” he moaned, his brain was melting in front of his lover.

“I do, Oh Yes I so do.” Magnus purred and that’s all what Alec needed to drive himself inside of him in a deep slow thrust feeling Magnus’s heat tighten around his bulge. He never felt like this before, nothing ever felt this good before, and he was sure as hell nothing will. Once he was seated fully inside of him he felt an overwhelming need to start pulling out and diving right back in, but he stilled until Magnus adjusted to him.

 

Dear god, Magnus feels crazy delicious around him, he wants more.

 

“Ma..aa..gnu..sss Can I Moo-ove.” he said Moaning and trembling, feeling helpless.

With a swirl of hips Magnus replied, at that he he pulled back, almost all the way, before slamming back inside, and Magnus screamed, damn it even his screams were alluring.

“Yesss Alexander, Morrrre.” 

And who was Alec to deny the love of his life, he picked up a steady pace taking a firm hold of his waist, driving Magnus to insanity, slamming right into him, Holding his own orgasm back because hell he was so close just by looking at him.

“I think i’m going to come just by looking at you like this.” Alec mumbled against Magnus’s knee before biting on it.

“Oooh .. You were made for this My Alexander, Feels so good.” he pushed Magnus further down into the mattress, changing the angle so now Alec is hitting right into his prostate, leaving him mouth agape in a silent scream nodding his head repeatedly urging on by pulling Alec, fingers digging into his cheeks and finally letting out an animalistic growl, “Fuuuck Yes.”

Alec quickened his pace, faster and much harder, knowing he was a few thrusts away from slipping into oblivion, he saw Magnus reach to his heavy length but he beated him to it, it was so wet and slick with his pre-cum, and he started to stroke him in a matching tone to the assault inside of him.

“Alexander, Yes i’m so close Alexander ARGH!!!” Magnus begged his eyes rolling and lids fluttering.

 

He looked so good when he was wrecked like that.

 

“Goodness you feel so fucking good around me, i want to stay buried in you forever.” he tightened his grip on Magnus’s hard cock while he felt his orgasm pooling down in his stomach, Magnus was clenching around him so hard he couldn’t hold back anymore.

“I love you Alexander.” Magnus screamed his seeds splashing on his toned torso and Alec nearly loses his grip of reality, his orgasm ripping through his entire body filling the condom, wave after endless wave, his hands are shaking he couldn’t hold himself up anymore, he rode them through their after bliss and crashes on Magnus’s chest.

Iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou, replaying on his mind.

 

“I love you too Magnus.” He happily choked, emotions taking over him, and tears gathering in the corner of his eyes but never threatening to spill. “I fucking love you so much”, he pulled Magnus in a shaky slow kiss.

Magnus smiling at him, he caressed his cheek and urged him to pull out, After throwing the condom away and cleaning Magnus up, they got comfortable in the bed and relaxed into the magical night that will never be forgotten.

 

Head in the crook of his neck, Alec can feel Magnus swallowing thickly, he raised his head and studied him.

“Magnus what’s wrong?” He asked with a low sweet tone.

“Are you sure?” Magnus asked and Alec laughed out loud, he knew what he was referring to.

 

Are you sure you love me. God damn. 

“You have no idea how deep i’m gone for you do you?” Alec answered with a stirn look, he wanted to be clear about this, so he propped himself on his elbow and leaned close to Magnus kissing his way through his hair line and whispering, “I love you more than I can bare.” he felt Magnus’s lips trembling against his jaw suppressing a cry, tonight was a night free of tears he decided, either happy or sad. He took his lips in a chaste kiss and he mumbled right against them, “I don’t think anyone has loved another like I do you, you are my everything.” 

 

Tears in his own eyes overwhelming him even though he said no tears tonight, but he couldn’t help himself, he had everything he wanted now, he had him, he had Magnus. 

 

Now Magnus cradled his head with his hands and mouthed against his lips, “chchchch my love.” and he kissed him, slow and deep, first on his lips and then on his nose, cheeks, chin, every inch of his face. And Alec never felt so loved, so cared for, so cherished, “I have loved you long before today, fiercely, strongly, each day never less than the one before, but not like tonight.” 

He grazed his thumb under his eye with the most vulnerable expression Alec has ever seen, “Tonight, I’m whole, I’m complete, because the love of my life is in my arms.” he smiled at Alec and breathed out “Finally.” 

“Yes.” Alec smiled “Finally.” 

 

Magnus gathered him in a lovely cuddle, the searing night closing in on them, their mumble of everything and nothing echoes through the soundless walls, Promises of love, tender kisses, sweet confessions, forgotten pain, shining future.

Alec’s eyes are fluttering, eyelids heavy, he moves closer to Magnus and kisses his chest a delicate sleepy kiss.

“I love you.” he mumbled, “So much.” Right onto Magnus skin, “So much Mags.”

“I love you too Alexander, So much more.” drawing small circles on his back. And just before he sliped into a comforting sleep, Magnus’s voice rang into his ears.

 

‘I am never letting you go’

 

Neither would I.

 

 

Water. 

All he could hear was water running, Alec fluttered his tired eyelids open and he rubbed them a tad on the hard side just to get them fully open. Water was still running and all that was left of Magnus was his sweet odour on his side of the bed, and he missed him already. But after yesterday and their talk he could finally have this. With much enthusiasm he made his way to the bathroom, the door was invitingly open.

He stepped inside, a wave of hot air welcomed him and he saw a layout of a very sculpted body through the foggy glass of the shower, Alec’s heart gave a thud, and all kind of images went through his head, but he quickly tossed them away, he was done fantasizing. 

 

So he walked until he got to the shower door, his whole body sagged back against the wall his arms crossed in front of his chest trying and failing to keep his heart beat in check because keeping his straining erection in control was hopeless already, Magnus had his back to him, perfectly drawn muscles flexing while his hands rubbed his scalp, water streaming down his ripped body, making it look surreal and out of this world perfect, trailing his eyes down a bit more, only to stop at the dip of his back, where the droplets of water took the opportunity to sway and divert their way in a very sexy trail down his ass cheeks, a whimper tore itself from Alec’s throat as he gave a full body shiver.

Magnus turned his head in a swift movement, giving Alec a new view of his Profile, his lean long neck glistening, flushed cheeks and drooped eyes, his face was clean of all traces of any sort of make up, and Alec wondered if his beauty was itself Some kind of godly makeup, his silky hair was falling with the grace of water and sticking on his forehead, before Magnus slicked it back graciously with his fingers and, huffed a bit of water that gathered between his lips, that had Alec’s knees buckle, he tightened the grip of his hands on each other, breathed out what seemed like a mixture of a sigh and a moan, “You are so fucking sexy, how can I even survive you?”

Magnus gave a soft chuckle, rubbed at his eyes and turned his head back to the showerhead, Alec had had enough, he pushed himself off the wall and before he moved Magnus spoke.

“Alexander, Behave.” 

Alec huffed a ragged breath and frowned, “How dare you?”

“What, can’t you behave for a minute until i finish?” Magnus asked with an amused tone stringing his voice, he turned his whole, very naked’ very much naked, body to Alec who gulped, his eyes glued to Magnus’s face, he couldn’t look anywhere else without attacking him in the shower.

“Y-yeah.” he coughed, eyes trailing on Magnus’s shining skin, “Of course.” he poorly added, and then Magnus propped his hand on his narrow hips twisting them to one side, Alec’s eyes following his movement and he felt the heat closing in on him, his pulse quickening in his veins, his eyelashes clinging together from the moisture and suddenly everything was blurry, he blinked a couple of times and he settled his eyes back on Magnus, a smirk plastered on his face and ever so slowly his tongue peeked out licking its way on his lower lip, Alec’s Poor attempt at resisting him was washed away right that instance.

“Good boy.” Magnus purred 

Without a second thought Alec lashed himself at him gripping his thighs, picking him up from the warm floor.

Magnus grips at his shoulders, his eyes never leaving Alec’s. He slammed him to the wall behind him directing one hand between his cheeks to his entrance.

fuck it i want to bury myself in him. Alec thought 

He saw Magnus’s eyes widen when he slid a finger into him slowly in a light pressure feeling Magnus clenching around him, he breathed, glueing his feet to the slippery floor and holding Magnus with a single hand onto the wall, Magnus with his eyes boring into his, not a single word exchange yet nor a single kiss, Alec looked down at his lips slightly parted, minty breath overwhelming his nostrils looking back at Magnus hypnotizing eyes, he added a second finger working his way to open him up, and Magnus’s eyes widen even more, pupils fully black now.

Alec biting his lip he adjusts his hold on his thigh, his own erection painfully demanding notice, Magnus nodded and he added a final finger making him tremble, hands are shaking around him now, gripping his back, and legs are tying squeeze him more, he was ready Alec knew.

With an agonizing pace he worked his fingers out of him, never touching the right place inside of him, and directly lowered Magnus on his painfully hard length, watching his face come apart while he was splitting him open.

his eyes never leaving his face, he rocked him when he was fully seated into him to adjust, then he waited, enjoying the heat around him, engulfing him, griping at him. Hell, he felt like he was one move away from coming, so he waited, this whole situation was pushing him one step further to his doom, Magnus threw his head back on the wall, revealing his long neck in pleasure, and fuck, Alec was weak for THAT neck, he crashed Magnus into the wall with his chest and devoured his neck making him moan and trash in his hold, he needed to move, now. 

Alec lowered his forehead on Magnus’s Chest, while he adjusted his lover’s legs on his forearms gripping him from the waist in a tight firm hold nearly bending him all the way, water splashing at their side, he began to fuck into him with unbelievable speed, he wouldn’t last through this longer, he knew it, it's too consuming, so they rather get at it, fast and quick.

He slammed into him, feeling Magnus shudder and hearing him whimper, he took him off the wall, holding him in mid air, nudging with force his prostate making him scream nonsense, and Alec was lost, lost in the heat of it, the sexiness of it, in the raw pleasure he was experiencing, never wanting it to end but he felt his insides tightening and Magnus’s walls squeezing him tighter, and he lost his mind pressing back and forth into him with a hard and fast pace, until he was feeling a surge of energy drain his member, and he shouted Magnus’s name emptying himself feeling his forceful clench so he looked down at Magnus’s cock splurging come, God a sight to be seen. Pure bliss. 

 

He carried them through their strong orgasm, when his softening length was no longer sensitive to the touch he pulled out, lowering Magnus leg by leg down the floor, and Magnus grabbed his thighs and massaged and mumbled, Alec pitched in, “What was that Magnus.” 

“Where did this Alec come from.” he mumbled again now just a bit louder.

“You bring out the best in me.” with a cheeky smile, Alec replied and took him in his arms under the showerhead, he could feel Magnus’s legs were still shaking so he gave both of them a quick rinse, picked him up and lowered him on the bed, when he did Magnus opened his eyes and closed them again arms never leaving Alec.

They laid there for a minute only now, to catch their breath until Magnus let out a shivering sigh, “Wow, that was Amazing.”, Alec opened his mouth to talk but Magnus wasn’t done yet.

“Wow, you were Amazing.” he added kissing his way up Alec’s neck, “I think you broke my legs.”

Alec gave a strangled laugh, “It's your fault anyway.”

Magnus opened his eyes and slapped his shoulder, “what did I do?.” wearing the most innocent look on his face.

“You are not fooling anybody, you know what i’m talking about.”

Magnus gave out and started playing in Alec’s chest hair, “i’m too worn out to banter, and it’s not my fault you find me utterly irresistible, you even forgot a condom.” 

Alec sat up in a brusk way, and started panicking internally.

Oh my god oh my god.

 

“Relax Alexander, i always use protection and i get tested every 3 months so i’m clean,” Magnus said, “You are a virgin, well you were until yesterday, so you are clean too, unless i have someone to compete with to win your undying love.”

“What? No there is no one else, ever, i would never, what .. Magnus..” Alec freaked out at the mere implication that he’ll cheat.

“Oh god relax Alexander i was only joking” Magnus chirped in.

“Oh.”

“Oh indeed, I love how worked up you get when it comes to me.” Magnus purred tracing his finger down Alec’s chest and ribs, “And I love how you can be the shyest blushing guy in a minute and a sexy confident Adonis a minute later.” 

“I love how sexy you are even when you are adorable doing the cutest things, and I love what you do to me.” Alec answered fingertips brushing Magnus’s biceps.

“I love how much of a sap you are.” Magnus mocked, poking a finger to Alec’s stomach.

Alec got back with a proud smirk “You love this sap.” pointing to himself with his thumb.

“Oh I do so very much.” Magnus leaned in for a quick kiss before he snuggled back into Alec’s embrace. “I love you Alexander.”

“I love you too Magnus.” said back, tightening his hold on him deciding on taking a much needed nap, an idea made him open his eyes and he voiced it, “I want you to be my boyfriend.”

He only got a chuckle back then Magnus looked up at him sleepy bubbly eyes making him thank the heavens for his luck, “I’d like that, Boyfriend.” he snuggled even closer now while Alec threaded his fingers in his hair and asked fear stringing his voice. “when are you going back to school Mags?” fearful of his now ‘boyfriend’ to go miles away from him, he didn’t think he could handle it.

“I’m not.” Magnus sat up, all traces of sleep disappeared from both their faces, Alec mirrors his pose and waits.

 

“I was going to surprise you when i came, i got myself transferred back here, having two years of education there is a major boost to my experience, they have been very welcoming and they loved my designs i’ve had a great time learning there but it was never home, so i wanted to finish university here and everything went smoothly, that was always my intent, i could never stay away from you for 4 years.”

 

Alec breathed out in relief, “Oh god, so you are back for good? But you said you were back for summer break?”

 

“I was keeping it a surprise Alexander, can we nap now? I really need to energize.”

 

“Energize?” Alec laughed out loud laying back on the bed.

“I don’t think i can walk just yet, so yes energize” Magnus completed going back into his former position and cuddling his way into Alec’s warm skin.

 

 

<3 <3 <3 

 

“Have mercy.” Alec mumbled against Magnus’s lips a shiver creeping its way along his spine, he could never get enough of this, of that taste, of those luscious lips. Even after ten years of being together, maybe after a lifetime even, Alec thought. 

He had him flush against his body, nothing about him changed, he grew even more handsome with time, and Alec would worship him until the end of time. He took Magnus’s hand and kissed away his knuckles, one at a time, getting only closer to his destination, he gave one ringed finger special attention, deeper kisses and soft breaths across its dampened skin. 

“Do you want it back? it seems that you are very fond of it.” Magnus joked, rubbing his ring with his thumb.

“I don’t think i’m ready to divorce you just yet,” he grabbed the ring and twirl it around Magnus’s finger, “It looks good on you anyway.”

“Everything looks good on me Alexander.” he said with his usual flourish, and walked away to grab Alec’s tie from the drawer, “But i must say, everything that is mine looks great on you, this tie for example.” he continued hooking the tie around Alec’s neck and tying it around the collar of his shirt.

For Alec’s amusement he bowed slightly his head and teased, “I love being my husband’s guinea pig, and your clothes are the only brand i wear, so they better look great.” 

 

Over the years Alec found out that living with Magnus made him take on some of his qualities.  
Pointed sarcasm and never ending sass. It’s interesting.

 

“I would love you to be my guinea pig for my fall’s underwear collection.” circling his hands around Alec’s neck and pressing him closer and closer to the wall.

“I’m going to be late if you keep this up Mags.” Alec rolled his eyes, but goddamn, he was enjoying this.

“Do you want me to stop?’ Magnus hovered his lips onto his, darting out his tongue to lick Alec’s cupid's bow.

Standing now against the wall, with a very much stolen breath, Alec heard his phone ringing, and now he really hated his job.

“I really don’t want to be late Magnus, the department ne-” he sighed when his phone started ringing again but he picks it up eyes never leaving his husband’s, his free hand on his waist, “Lightwood.” he answered, but before Magnus protested he repeated “Lightwood-Bane.” rolling his eyes and huffing a quiet chuckles before answering the person on the other line, “Yes, I’ll be there in ten, thanks.”

Hanging up and pocketing his phone, he directed his now free hand to Magnus’s waist, “Your existence confuses me i can’t think properly, give me a break here.”

“It’s all my fault then.” chuckling and planting a kiss on Alec’s mouth before heading towards the dresser, “You’ll pick me up from the office at six? the reservation is at 7:30 ”

“Yes, i’ll get off around five.” Alec answered slipping his gun strapper on and covering it with his jacket, he ran his hand through his messy hair and sighed, muttering mostly to himself, “I’ll pick up Max on my way, shower, change, head to your office.” he picked up his badge and keys, and walked to Magnus giving him a small kiss, “Alright it’s settled, six it is.”

“Be safe my handsome sherlock.” Magnus purred.

“No.” Alec deadpanned, “No Magnus.” looking utterly unimpressed. Crooking a genuine laugh from Magnus.

“I love you Alexander.” he breathed waving at him, and he turned and started applying his makeup.

 

Heavens, Alec was lost in the way Magnus was leaning close to the mirror, brushing some kind of product on his cheekbones, little particles of shimmer flying around him sparkling in the sunlight, he closed his eyes and his mind traveled to the first time he ever laid eyes on him, he knew he was a goner then and there, but he never knew he would have this, for real, so he settled to dreaming of it, but now he did have it, everything he ever wanted and more. 

What he wanted was not longer a secret.

 

No longer a sensuous secret.  
It was a sensuous reality. 

 

“I Love you Too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay !!
> 
> Fin..<3 
> 
> Love to hear your thoughts, don't know if i would do more writing, but this was very pleasant, thank you everyone for your comments!! so damn cute.


End file.
